No Way To Reach Me
by EternalSnowxxx
Summary: “Namine, is there really no way to reach you?” Axel said, breaking me out of my thoughts like he usually does. I smiled at him, and replied, “Well there is one way.” AxelxNamine ONE-SHOT.


**OK! So this was a random project. Pretty much, one of my beeeeestest friends (xD) Kyla asked me to write her a AxelxNamine one-shot with Namine and Axel in high school because there weren't many like that and she wanted one. So I was like, "Ehhhh. . .I'll try," at first but regardless of my intital attitude, I really enjoyed writing this. And I hope Kyla likes it too. :D And yes, there is the cliche Larxene bashing, but I needed anatagoist, and she looks like a bitch. xD So if that offends you, or upsets you to the point where you're going to bitch at me about it, don't read. OK? It's just a character. Other than that. . .this is a ONE-SHOT so don't expect anymore.**

Deticated to InfinityFantasy. LESS THAN THREE. See? I got it done before your trip. ;D Now I go to sleep, I love you as a friend, but it's 2:05am. ;-;

**ps;holy #&*! this is like, the longest thing i've ever written. that's sad, i know.**

* * *

There he was. Standing there. So close. Right across from me. Looking at me. But me? Yeah. Dead silent. He has this effect on me. OK, so he's _always_ had this effect on me. At first it was fear. I mean, come on, he's like six foot two and has long, spiky, flaming red hair. Not to mention, the tear tattoos under the eyes. Who wouldn't be scared?

But now, we're friends. I _don't_ like him though. Not that way, anyways. How could you like, like a best friend? Besides, even if I did like him we couldn't exactly date. I'm sixteen, he's eighteen. But it would be so great if he asked me to senior prom. . .

OK, I don't know where that came from. Prom is so. . .cliché, isn't it? . . .Besides, he's asking Larxene.

Now I'm really not one to decimate another's character, or curse, but that girl is the skankiest little bitch I've ever had the displeasure of being in the same room with. Yes, I've never met her. Just been with her while she jumped and rubbed herself against Axel (that's his name) like a cat in heat. A really, really horny cat in heat. I kid you not.

She's blonde (like me), has green eyes (I have blue), but has the maturity of less than that of the three year old's. However, her maturity physique wise is very well endowed (unlike me, seeing as I'm just a step above a plank). This being the reason why I get the pleasure of watching Axel flirt with her like a horny male cat.

The difference? Axel has a brain, and actual constraint. She, however, has already tried pulling his pants down in public (at school no less) at least six times. I wish I were joking, but the sad truth is that I'm not.

I don't see why all the guys in the school fawn over her. I mean, yeah, she's so easy that if you much glance in her way with just a wink (male, or female) that you end up in one of the school bathroom stalls not even a half hour later. Look wise though, she's not all that pretty. Her "blonde" hair is dyed electric yellow, as in school bus yellow, and cut about an inch above her shoulders then _gell_ed and hair sprayed like a sheet to stick to the back of her neck and flare a little to the ends. Her finishing touch is two strands sticking up and curving into a half circle separate from her actual head. There's one of these on each side of her head, and of course they're the product of hair gel. It's all pushed (gelled, again) back permanently behind her ears too.

Seriously, it must take a long, long time to get her hair to do that in the morning. Whereas mine is simple blonde, or flaxen blonde depending on the term you want to use. It's about to the shoulder blades, and always pushed over to one side. Simple. Clean. Cut. Just how I like it.

"Namine!" He yelled, irritated. "Say something or I'm going, got it memorized?"

That's his favorite saying, "got it memorized." I'm not sure where he got it, but everyone often mocks him for it. After all, he says it an awful lot, and well, it's not the coolest catch phrase out there.

"I'm sure you'd rather have Larxene hump your leg for awhile rather than talk to me anyways, Axel." I replied, nonchalantly. I never really had to be quiet and reserved around Axel. I can say what I feel. Most of the time anyways. Being as vulgar as he sometimes gets he usually pat me on the head when I actually throw a "Namine insult" at him. That's my name by the way, "Namine."

If you couldn't tell.

Anyways, what he calls a "Namine insult" is pretty much me saying something to him that I wouldn't ever say to someone else. Just a little FYI; I do not usually say "hump" in a sentence unless it's referring to a hump in the road that becomes visible during my spontaneous driving lessons with members of my family.

Breaking from my thoughts I looked at his usually hardened face. It was now a smirk (another one of his signature facial expressions), he was shaking his head in a 'I wish someone else had heard you say that' sort of way. "Oh so we're using Namine insults today? I wish I'd brought my tape recorder so your parents could hear what a dirty, dirty mouth you have."

Hm, I should use that insult, there's no one around, and quite frankly looking at the shocked expression on Axel's face when I say it would probably be priceless. "Yeah well, Axel, at least my mouth isn't dirty in the 'I have gonorrhea' way. 'Cause really Axel, just because that little. . .well, _Larxene_ says she doesn't have any STDS really doesn't mean she doesn't. Seriously, think before you do your kinky licking, will you?"

Uh oh. His face turned into a complete jaw-to-the-floor gasp. He's only ever done that twice since I've known him, and usually it doesn't end well. I'm not sure if I should run or hide. See!? This is why I don't talk to many people!

"_Namine_!" He yelled out in horror, "_I really am a bad influence on you!_ I mean, I always expected that sort of thing out of other people's mouths, but yours. . .I have never been more proud of you in my entire life. My friend, the quiet and reserved Namine, has finally stepped up to being the angsty, bitchy sixteen year old girl I always knew she could be! I'm just so _touched_."

. . .

"Not literally dude, now sheesh, I'm going to go before you break out into song. . ." I grumbled, grabbing my sketchpad and books and walking away in my white sandals and matching dress (believe it, or not, this is my favorite outfit).

Axel started singing (more like screeching), as I walked away, as predicted. He may have just done it to annoy me though. From what I could hear before he was out of earshot, he was singing "Have I ever told you that you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be. I could fly higher than an eagle, because you are the wind beneath my wings!"

He's such an embarrassing dork, and yet, I wouldn't have him be any other way.

**-ESxXx-**

Yesterday was a normal Sunday. It was just me and Axel hanging out at a park nearby my house, but today is a school day. So my relations with Axel today will consist of waves through hallways, and maybe a passing 'hello' if we happen to walk by, or get in each shot of each other. Not that Axel was afraid of getting a tardy or anything. He could stop in the hallways and talk to me if he wanted, but like I sort of said before. . .I've never met Larxene.

OK, I know, that's confusing, but what I mean by that is, Axel does not broadcast that we're friends to the school. Or anyone for that matter. Neither do I.

Why?

Well, if he did everyone would be all "hanging out with Juniors now? Axel! That's so _lame_." Then, of course, if I did everyone would be all "You're friends with Axel! Way to go girl!" and I'd instantaneously become popular. Something that I do not want. I mean, my goal in life is to be invisible and I'm _good_ at it. The only reason Axel even started talking to me was because he had to.

As in, his dad and mine go to work together and of course they sent us on our way to talk and pretend that we were already friends. I sat there drawing until he stole my sketchbook and watched me turn the color of his hair as he dangled it out of my reach. He grinned and said "You're pretty cute all flustered and angry," and the rest is history.

We've been friends since, and that was about two years ago. So needless to say, we've been not telling anyone for awhile. Of course our parents know, but the list pretty much ends there.

Sighing, I left my English class and headed to the girl's bathroom just across the small hallway. It was lunch now, so the rush to get out of the school building was pretty much unbearable, and this is like five seconds after the bell rang. So I get inside the girl's bathroom, right? Pushed the ugly, pale pink door open and none other than Axel himself is standing in the middle of the floor pulling his flame patterned boxers back onto his muscled frame.

Needless to say, this time, my jaw was the one to the floor. For two reasons; One, Larxene stepped out of the third bathroom stall shortly after and called him "Axey-Poo," and two, I actually liked seeing Axel half naked. He didn't have his shirt on yet either.

I was very pleased to see the shocked, embarrassed look on his face also though. After all, he was stupid enough to be the one to screw her on the school premises. So apparently that constraint I mentioned earlier does not exist. Saddening, but I'll get over it.

"Ew. It's Little Miss-Creepily-Silent. How 'bout you pick up your jaw, and leave me and my boy alone?" Larxene spat, glaring. It's not like I'm the skank who screwed Axel in a bathroom stall. Though it does explain though mysterious noises I kept hearing in class. However, now I wish I didn't know, because that means the deeper ones were Axel's, and knowing how your friend sounds while having sex is a little TMI (too much information) for me.

I rolled my eyes, twirled my heels around and sent a death glare to Larxene, then dragged the same glance to Axel so he knew he wouldn't get away with it. Seriously, how desperate do you have to be to screw a girl in an ugly pink bathroom? God only knows what's been on those stalls, walls and even tiled floor. Though I guess I can identify the disturbing white slime now. . .Axel's sperm.

After the bathroom incident, I walked home. I don't know about you, but finding out that your friend has been secretly screwing a skank in a bathroom stall daily was enough learning for me in a day. Suspecting such an act, and _knowing_ are two different things. Besides, my mind will be occupied with a half naked Axel pulling his boxers back up for about a week.

I got there just after they covered everything, but still. It's a semi-decent scarring experience.

Luckily, my parents both have day jobs, so they'd never know that I'd skipped. Besides, it's so uncharacteristic of me anyways. I'm supposed to be "the good girl." I go to school. I get good grades. I don't act up. So why the hell is that bathroom scene bothering me so much? I _don't _care if Axel wants to sleep with Larxene. Why should I?

It's not like I want him. I don't. I know that I don't. What's there to want in Axel? He's my _friend_. I'm not jealous. . .just shocked. Yeah, that's it, shocked. Why should I care if he wants to mindlessly have sex with Larxene?

"Nami?" Axel said, knocking against my bedroom window, "Open up, please?"

"Are your cloths _on_?" I countered, automatically. Apparently, I can be quite the bitch around Axel. Which weird since I wouldn't have said that to anyone else. I would've let them in, allowed the to explain, then I would've said 'I'll think about it' when they were done, and never have been that good of friends with them since.

Why the hell was _Axel_ different. He was pretty much a cocky, arrogant, sarcastic asshole. Yet, somehow, he can get away with so much more. Frustrated, I huffed while he opened the small lock on my window himself and entered in, then hid under one of my white, goose down blankets.

It wasn't unlike Axel to skip school. He probably followed me home even seeing as I stepped in the door about five minutes ago. Ha, Larxene got dumped after sex. Somehow I don't actually think that's uncommon though. I mean, isn't that all she's good for anyways?

"Namine." Axel whispered, obviously about two inches from my face. Luckily, I'm underneath the blanket, or he'd see me bright red. This was _not_ a conversation I wanted to have today. Besides, the last time Axel was this nice to me was the time he found out that my cat had died. He doesn't whisper unless it's something very dirty, or wrong in someone else's ear.

Now he was doing it in a gentle, soothing manner, and it's making my brain melt-down. Why, oh why, must it make my brain malfunction? All I want to go is tackle him glomp-style and say everything's alright. _That is not a very Namine-esque thing to do brain._ It's not.

"Go away!" I yelled, not really meaning it, in a very squeaky manner that I also didn't like. Hey, I'm Miss. Never-Show-Your-True-Feelings, I can play out like I hate him for a little while, can't I?

Axel sighed lightly, put his hand on my back and started gently shaking me, "Come on Nam, get up."

"No." I replied in the same squeaky manner. Grrrr, I hate emotions. They're so useless! OK, not useless, but they like to torture me. I swear, if this were someone else I wouldn't have cared. I should care if it's Axel either! I don't like him! He's just a guy. We're just friends. He wants Larxene, and she can have him. You got that mind? Hmm? I do not want Axel. Not at all. He's my friend. More importantly, friends do not want friends. They don't care if they sleep with a whore. They shrug it off and move on. Got that mind? I don't care about Axel and Larxene.

"For fuck's sake Namine! It's not like I committed a crime." He yelled, jumping up and leaving me alone on my bed again, covered by the white blanket that at this point, I have a feeling stands for a lot more.

I was jerked up suddenly onto Axel's shoulder, blanket and all. He scooped me up while I was distracted by my brain meltdown. _Great_. This is going to end terrifically. I know it. He carried me out of my white room, down the hallway, the steps, and around the first floor of my house before suddenly dropping me on the floor.

Naturally, I landed on my tailbone and yelped out in pain. To which Axel replied with a grunt, and probably an eye roll, while I curled into the fetal position. The blanket had come off in the fall so it was just me, my brain melt-down, and of course, my now aching tailbone.

"Namine," He sighed, crouching down to my level. "Are you OK?"

I sniffed, holding back tears. Which upset me even more. I'm not supposed to be this upset over Axel! Or maybe it was just my tailbone that's making me want to cry. Yeah, that's it brain, it's my tailbone that's making me cry because it hurts so much. So take that.

"No-o-o-ot re-e-e-eall-l-l-ly." I muttered through sobs. I am so hopeless. Really. What is it about Axel that makes me so unable to control myself? He's not that great of a guy. Obviously. I mean, he screwed Larxene in the second floor girl's bathroom!

The sobs just got a lot harder. Oh jeez, I really am pathetic now. For the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes I heard Axel sigh. This time it was accompanied by him putting his arms around me, and then picking me up into his lap though. My entire mind stopped working after that.

**-ESxXx-**

Today is the "Senior's Day" basically meaning that Senior can do whatever the hell they want around school as long as it doesn't damage school property, or disrupt classes. I was currently sitting in my English class again. There were no random grunts, moans or groans today, so either they're not, or they got a new bathroom.

Yeah, I remember the bathroom incident. Me and Axel are still friends. We talk, maybe a little less than we did before. Not at all during school. Not even the usual wave, nod, or "hi." It's been quite awkward around him since I sobbed for about and hour in his arms, stopped briefly, and continued on when he left.

It was about the tailbone. I swear.

Either way, during that one hour we didn't talk. Much like now. I also have not gone in one of the school bathrooms since. I've even cringed going into a bathroom at my _house_. It's not like I can tell anyone either. I don't have many friends, and no good friends at that. Plus going, "Hey dad, I caught Axel having sex in a bathroom stall at school, what should I do?" Would not be the smartest of ideas. Especially seeing as my dad and his are friends, and coworkers.

The school intercom came on suddenly with a lot of cracking and static. There was joking laughter, and a few "fuck offs" until the announcement was made, but I knew what the announcement was beforehand because I knew that voice. The laughing one currently being broadcasted all over the school campus. I knew it like I knew the back of my hand. It was Axel, and what he said next literally had me jump out of my chair, gather my stuff hastily and run out of the school.

For the second time this week, no less.

Senior day officially sucked. Why? Because even though I knew it'd happen, it still made me sick to my stomach. I called it, and yet, I wasn't ready for when it happened. Then again, I didn't expect it to be a school wide sort of thing. I want to puke. At least I _feel_ like I want to.

Again? Why the hell do I care about Axel asking Larxene to prom over the school intercom? Why _should_ I? He's just my friend. Not even good friend anymore. Just a friend. Like everyone else. Oh great, now I can add loneliness to the ever-growing depression.

Where the hell am I running anyways? My feet won't stop. As in, I can't will them to. I don't want to run anymore. I just want this all to go away. Yeah, so what? My prom is next year. I'm sure I'll get some random dude like Roxas, or Sora asking me out until I finally say yes. They always seemed to like pestering me that way.

Oh jeez, I'm getting kind of tired. Tired of everything actually. Seriously. I don't care if Axel is dating her. I don't care if he's fucking her either. I don't care. I don't care about anything. Why should I? I'm just lowly little Namine. The quiet, unnoticed, and sometimes even stepped on junior that supposedly has no friends to the rest of the school.

Yet, look at me now, I've skipped school twice already because of a _guy_ I don't even like. Yeah, that's it, the whole friendship with Axel thing? That's so over now. I don't care about him anymore. He's just some asshole who treats me like dirt. That's it. I don't care.

Ouch. That hurt. I tripped. Why don't I care more that I just fell flat on my face. I'm bleeding. Wait? How did I trip? There wasn't anything in my way. It's getting all fuzzy. Why does my head hurt? What's with the light feeling? Hello? Is anyone there?

I'm losing it, aren't I? This is a dream, right? Please let the past few days be a dream.

"Namine! Nam!" Axel yelled frantically. He sounded so far away, but there's someone holding me. Axel, is that you? No. No. Go away! I'm not friends with you anymore, and don't call me by my nickname either.

Hey, why can't I speak? Axel, before you go do you know why everything's going dark and fuzzy?

**-ESxXx-**

When I woke up, I was not where I thought I'd be, or wearing what I though I would be. My head still throbbed, my arm was aching worse than my collar bone was. . .yesterday? It seems like it was yesterday? How long have I been in this stuff room?

"She's awake!" A feminine voice cried. It hurt my ears, a lot. This was followed by a lot of people shuffling in and then crying some more. Why was my vision so blurred?

"Uhm, who are all of you?" I asked, calmly. "I- I can't really see too well right now."

I heard a gruff man's voice, he was wearing all white and had some sort of paper. . .? Maybe that's what it was. "Do you know what your name is?"

"Of course!" I snapped, shaking my head and making myself dizzy again. What was going on? He continued to look at me for an answer. I huffed, "It's Namine Kirimini! Now what the hell is going on?"

"The hell? Namine, that's not a very. . .you thing to say." I knew that voice now, it was my mother's. "I really couldn't give a fuck right now." I answered back in frustration. Everything was coming back into focus now as a woman removed something from my arm, and tried to replace it with something else.

"Put that needle in my arm lady and I'm going to pull it out and stick it back in you, got it?" I said with a glare. The woman gasped and took it away about as hastily as I did getting my stuff yesterday so I could rush out of class. My entire family gasped in horror. I looked around. The stuffy room was a unit in a nearby hospital from my house, and the cloths was a very bad, annoying and scratchy hospital gown.

_Great_. Just fan-fucking-tastic. My family was right though, I'm not acting very me right now. "What day is it today?"

"Namine, it's Friday, you know the day the school prom takes place? It's going on right now, actually." A cousin of mine replied a little too snottily for my tastes. So today's the day Axel is taking Larxene to the prom, huh? OK, see, if I were acting like myself, and in my usual normal state of sanity unclouded by a army of pain killers I wouldn't go and crash Senior Prom to steal _my_ Axel from that little skank, but I'm not. So I am.

Which is what lead me to jump out of the hospital bed, grab my cloths, and high tail it out of there. Once I had run a block or two away I put on my dress underneath it. It was blood stained, and was filthy with dirt stains and god only knows what else, but didn't care.

If I had to guess, it took me about forty-five minutes to run to the prom, and I don't think the security guards liked that I pushed through them without so much as a word. How does a five foot two, one hundred and twenty pound girl push through six foot eight, nearly two hundred pound men you ask? She was simply on a mission.

Yeah, that's how. So by the time I go onto the gym dance floor looking for Axel I had a full trail of men and people shouting at me to get me to stop. I can't imagine that wearing a torn up dress with a hospital gown over it really made me seem any saner either.

Regardless of these facts, I found him. Grinding up against Larxene like the cat I mentioned earlier. You know what I did too? I kicked Larxene in the face while she bent down to rub against him, and laughed while I watched her grab her bleeding nose, after finishing that, I threw my arms around Axel's neck and kissed him. OK, so I shoved my tongue down his throat, but you know what? He enjoyed it.

He kissed me back, and the whole school watched. Or at least all of the senior class except the dorks. The magic of pain killers, I'm telling you. So right now while relish in my complete and utter lack of self control to relay these events, I'm resting my head in Axel's chest. Yes, and let me tell you. It feels good.

Denial stage over, baby. I am Namine. The new, reformed, kick ass Namine. OK, so at least until the pain killer wear off, but somehow I don't think I'll ever forget the night that I broke Larxene's nose and made out with my 'friend' at prom.

"Namine, I think I need a new term for when you act, well not you." Axel said, breaking me from my triumph. Which yes, saddened me a little, but hey, it's _Axel_.

"Oh really? And why would that be?" I replied with a grin to match the one on his face equally. Being bad is fun. Like being free. No more rules. No more anything. I leaned up and kissed him again. I like this free feeling. I can understand why people can be addicted to pain killers now. Not that I'm going to get addicted, but it was quite a nice feeling.

"Because this is more than an _insult_. Do you know what you just did, Namine? You should be in the hospital and I'm at least ninety percent sure that that's where you're about to be heading."

"I don't care, got it memorized?" I replied in a haughty tone. Yes, I am officially not me anymore.

"That's my line, got it memorized?" He countered, smirking. Apparently he likes the drugged up Namine too. I think she's going to be going away soon though.

"Ugh, what medicine do they have me on? I'm getting. . .sleepy." I said while nodding off wearily. "_Mhm_." Axel said soothingly. I started falling asleep in his arms. What'd they do? Shoot my with a sedative? Sheesh. I don't want badass Namine to go away yet. I want her to stay. Axel like her. He made out with her. Come back. Please?

**-ESxXx-**

I looked around, I was back in the hospital room. It was morning though, so that meant prom was over, and kick ass Namine was gone too. I sighed. I think I'm going to miss her.

"Hey you." Axel said coolly, walking in with two cups of coffee and handing one to me. "Apparently they had you on a bad mix of pain killers that made you pretty delusional."

I took a sip and smiled. "Yeah, but I think I'm going to miss delusional me."

"I might miss her too, unless you're going to crash Senior Prom again to make out with me after breaking my date's nose again." Axel grinned, chuckling to himself as he looked out the hospital window. They must have moved me to my own room in case I became "delusional" again. Hey, how is it my fault that they gave me the wrong meds?

"I don't think so, seeing as you won't have a second senior prom. Though if you don't mind, how'd I end up here anyways?" What? I have the right to know why I'm strapped into a hospital bed. Yes, strapped. As in, my feet are being held down by leather belts as I talk to myself, and Axel, sort of. He can't hear my thoughts though, because if he could, then I'd be really creeped out.

"You ran into the middle of the street and got hit by a taxi." Ouch. That would explain how I 'tripped' without actually tripping. I got _hit_. Somehow, I think I should feel more violated, but don't. It's weird. If normal Namine had found out she would've gasped and demanded for some sort of proof.

The first thing I thought of was "Ouch." Hm, maybe delusional Namine left a little remnant of herself, or maybe the pain killers are making me just slightly delusional.

"That was very. . .smart of me." I said, laughing.

Axel grinned back at me. "You really scared everyone, got it memorized?"

"Maybe if you stop using that corny line every chance you get." I liked talking to Axel like this, it was fun. It was easy. Most importantly, it came naturally. Wow, I guess I really am screwed up, I like a guy because he brings the worst out in me. Is that bad? I think it is, but I'm not so sure anymore.

It'd be hard to deny my true feelings for Axel now though. After crashing his prom and making out with him on the dance floor while hundreds of people watched it's kind of hard to go back, you know?

"Namine, is there really no way to reach you?" Axel said, breaking me out of my thoughts like he usually does. I smiled at him, and replied, "Well there is _one_ way."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" I motioned him to come over to me with my finger while I put the coffee on a nearby table, and grinned. He looked at me funnily, but came anyways, and didn't even hesitate when I pulled his neck down to my level and kissed him.

"That." I replied simply, and somehow, I knew that the delusional Namine I was yesterday would never be totally gone forever. I didn't need pain killers to make her come around. Never did, actually. All I ever needed was Axel.


End file.
